


Trust (For Light Comes Around)

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Friendship, M/M, Mid-Canon, Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Relationship, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Following the altercation with the Tracis outside the Eden Club and the confrontation on the bridge, Connor makes a startling confession to Hank. But can Hank trust him?





	Trust (For Light Comes Around)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago for Fictober but I'd posted it in a collection with other works that I later deleted, because I was trying to remove the smutty stories in the collection and forgot about the non-smutty ones until recently. So I'm cleaning up and reposting all the lovely non-smutty works that I'm actually still really proud of and sad I deleted. But now they can live as one shots on their own.

Hank did in fact get drunker. He also slept past noon and well into afternoon before a knock on his door woke him up. Or more the knocking woke Sumo who woke Hank with his barking. Hank grumbled, as he climbed out of bed.  
  
“Go away!” he shouted towards the door, stumbling through the hallway.  
  
“Lieutenant?”  
  
Hank stopped already annoyed at the sound of that voice on the other side of the door.  
  
“I said go away,” Hank said.  
  
“I’d… I want to talk,” Connor replied.  
  
Hank pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing to the door.  
  
“What?” he asked, yanking the door open.  
  
“May I come in?” Connor asked.  
  
Hank thought a moment before he sighed and stood aside to let the android in. Sumo wagged his tail happily as he walked up to Connor. Hank shut the door and went to the kitchen, purposefully ignoring that his dog was a traitor as Connor knelt down to pet Sumo.  
  
“What do you want, Connor?” Hank asked.  
  
Connor stood, straightening his jacket and tie before following Hank into the kitchen.  
  
“I was hoping we could talk more about what you said this morning,” Connor said.  
  
“This morning?” Hank asked.  
  
Connor frowned. “This morning, at the Riverside Park.”  
  
Hank scowled, vaguely remembering being at the park.  
  
“You had been drinking. I… suppose you don’t remember,” Connor said.  
  
“I really don’t. Sorry.”  
  
The frown did not leave Connor’s face. Hank turned to fiddle with the coffee maker. He didn’t know if Connor planned to stay and explain or if Hank’s lack of memory would prompt him to leave. Either way, he needed coffee. The hangover was already trying to knock into his skull. He needed coffee and Aleve. When Hank turned back around, Connor was still standing there.  
  
“What?” Hank asked.  
  
“I…” Connor started and then stopped as his LED spun to yellow.  
  
“Spit it out.”  
  
Connor nodded. “You asked me if I was afraid to die. I told you I’d hate to be interrupted during the course of the investigation.”  
  
“Okay. And?”  
  
Connor looked away a moment and then back to Hank.  
  
“I… lied.”  
  
It was Hank’s turn to frown. “What do you mean you lied?”  
  
“I mean… I… find that…” Connor’s face seemed to pinch into a frustrated expression a moment. “I don’t want to… be deactivated.”  
  
“You mean you don’t want to die.”  
  
Connor nodded. “If I fail my mission, fail to stop the deviants, I will be deactivated.”  
  
“So? What’s this have to do with this morning?”  
  
“I let those Tracis go. I let the deviant get away on the roof. And the other one on the highway. I… am already failing my mission.”  
  
Hank nodded.  
  
“I’m failing because of you.”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“I’ve chosen you over my mission, Hank. I saved you despite the fact that you had an 89% chance of survival on that roof. I listened when you told me not to chase the deviant across the highway. I… even let those Tracis go because I… I thought it was what you’d want me to do.”  
  
Hank had stared at Connor at the use of his name instead of his title but as Connor continued to speak, it was like his own brain was short circuiting trying to process what Connor was saying.  
  
“I… uh- sorry?” he finally managed to say.  
  
“No. You have no reason to be sorry. I… I’ve learned a lot from you.”  
  
Hank nodded, unsure of what to say. Then a thought occurred to him.  
  
“How can I trust you?” he asked.  
  
“What?” Connor asked, as though Hank’s question hadn’t even occurred to his programming.  
  
“How do I know this isn’t part of your mission? Make me sympathetic to you? Make me help you?”  
  
“You should be helping me anyway as these cases are as much a part of your job as they are my mission. Besides, you’re the one who could turn me into Cyberlife. Tell them you suspect I’ve become deviant.”  
  
“Have you?”  
  
Connor looked down and shook his head. “No.”  
  
Hank looked at Connor, at the way the android stood, how he held himself. How it was so different from the android who’d approached him only two days ago.  
  
“I won’t turn you in to Cyberlife,” Hank said.  
  
Connor nodded.  
  
“I’ve got an idea, about a possible lead for us. I’ve gotta do some research first, but you’re welcome to stay. While I eat and look into it,” Hank said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
“I can?” Connor asked.  
  
“Yeah. Besides, Sumo likes you. You can… walk him or whatever while I work.”  
  
Connor smiled at him, the same soft smile he’d given Hank the night before when Hank had emerged from the bathroom in the outfit Connor had picked out for him. And of course out of all the things Hank remembered from the previous night, that was one of them. That damned smile.  
  
“His leash is by the front door. I’m gonna grab a shower. Just… be careful,” Hank said.  
  
“Of course, Lieutenant.”  
  
Connor turned in one swift motion and headed towards the door, Sumo following on his heels. Hank shook his head and watched as Connor hooked Sumo’s leash and headed out the door. As he headed to the bathroom to grab a shower, he had to hope tracking down Elijah Kamski would pan out. For both his and Connor’s sake. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
